


Power Up

by eggsinsunnyside



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: But I'm probably not gonna work on this story more because I'm a lazy ass like that, Crossover, Remember PowerEdd?, Yeah i'm bringing that ending back with this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 02:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12423366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggsinsunnyside/pseuds/eggsinsunnyside
Summary: Hey remember that time Nick Fury tried to recruit Edd? Well he has definitely not stopped and this time Edd can’t refuse after the events of The End.





	Power Up

It’s been two weeks since that day and Edd thought things were going fine.

Well mostly. He liked to think that things were fine. 

Tom thinks Edd doesn’t know, but Edd can tell that the Brit has started drinking again - well he’s always drinking but he was consuming an excessive amount almost daily. The only reason he hasn’t drunk himself into a coma was because Edd always made him stop before he could get too far. 

Matt still acts like Matt but Edd saw the dark bags under the ginger’s eyes. The ginger hadn’t slept well, always dreaming of a fist flying towards his face and an enraged monster howling in his face. Still, he kept up his optimism around the group and Edd is honestly thankful for Matt’s effort, because god knows the trio really need help. Set aside the alcohol and vanity, and Edd could say things were fine. They never spoke of Tord again. They went about their days like usual, with just another set of walls and doors to put them apart. 

Today though? Not so fine. 

The three were crashing at Edd’s place that afternoon, rewatching the Return of the Mad Zombie 5 when somebody had knocked on the door. 

“Uh, any of you guys gonna get it?” Edd asked, glancing over to the other two on the sofa.

“Eh, I would buuuut.” Tom drawled out, idly swirling a half filled bottle of Smirnoff in his hand and a dazed expression on his face. It doesn’t take a moment to know that the man was already drunk. 

“It’s your apartment.” Matt shrugged, keeping his eyes trained on the television screen. 

Edd let out a sigh as he slid off the sofa and made his way to the door. “Fine, looks like I need to do everything here.”

The brunette walked up to the door, expecting a shoes salesman but the person who greeted his sight was anything but. Charcoal brown skin, head so bald you could see the sun shine reflecting off it and an eyepatch hiding his right eye. Behind him was a red haired woman dressed in a formal business suit. He doesn’t know the woman but the eyepatch man, oh man the memory is hitting him hard and he’s not liking it. 

“Edward Gold?” The man’s voice was still the same as Edd vaguely recalls; smooth and baritone with a bit of roughness at the edge. That voice could only belong to the one and only Nick Fury, director of some shady business and had once pestered Edd nonstop to join his organisation after the little superpower incident. 

“I thought I already told you no.” Edd said irritatedly, frowning at the man. He was about to shut the door in the man’s face when Fury planted his palm on the door.

“I am very serious about this.” Fury muttered, his face betraying no expression yet there was some undertone of urgency in the man’s tone. Something that wasn’t quite there in their previous meeting. “The situation demands for it. Let me in and I will explain.”

The man in the green hoodie raised his brows in curiosity, pursing his lips before reluctantly moving aside, allowing Fury and his co worker to enter the apartment. The sound of the door being shut attracted both Tom and Matt’s attention to the new guests in the room.

“Who’re they, Edd?” Matt asked quizzingly, his head leaning out to stare at Fury. Tom stayed silent, empty sockets staring unnervingly at the trio. He didn’t miss the little twinge of anxiety that appeared on the red woman’s face and narrowed his sockets out of suspicion. The perks of having no eyes was that nobody could really tell what he was thinking, not unless they were Edd or Matt. 

“Remember the annoying guy who wouldn’t stop ringing the door back when I got superpowers for a day?” Edd prompted passively, jabbing a thumb at Fury. “This is the guy.”

“Fury, director of S.H.I.E.L.D. We haven’t met before.” Fury introduced himself and gestured to the red woman, “This is my co worker, Agent Romanoff.”

“The hell is S.H.I.E.L.D? Some super secret government agency?” Tom guessed jokingly, pulling out his flask from his hoodie’s pocket and took a sip out of it. 

“It is, actually.” Fury said with a nod. 

“... Wait seriously? I thought you were just some shady drug dealer.” Edd admitted sheepishly, looking at Fury bemusedly. “So why’d you come back anyway? I told you so many times no already, I don’t have those superpower anymore.”

“This isn’t about your superpowers anymore.” The Director confessed, rubbing a finger against his temples and stared at the three men in hoodie hard in the eyes, specifically at Edd. “This is about something much bigger. The threat of an army that is run by a man in red to be exact. I believe you know their Red Leader by the name of ‘Tord’.”

Their reaction is immediate. Edd looks away from Fury and stares out in the window with a look in his eyes, sadness and hurt swirling in the chocolate coloured orbs. Matt shrinks in himself awkwardly, skin paling by a couple shade lighter as he recalled the nightmares that plagued his beauty sleep. As for Tom-

“What the fuck do you want us to do about him?” Tom spat, tone dripping with scorn and hate that. He his flask tightly and glared at Fury despite having no eyes. There’s an air of danger that’s suddenly radiating from Tom, and Romanoff shifts her posture just slightly, enough to quickly jump into action if needed. 

Fury looks at Tom into his empty sockets, suppressing the urge to shudder at the pitch black voids that hold no soul. He has no doubt that if Tom felt the desire to harm them, then he would and could. “I want you to enlist in S.H.I.E.L.D. Fight back against the Red Arm-”

Edd seemed to snap out of whatever stupor he had been sent into to answer in Tom’s place, staring down at Fury, “No. We are not doing it.” 

“You don’t have a choice, Edward.” Fury warned, a sliver of irritation and indignation escaping into his words. “The Red Army threatens our world, and only the people he was formerly close to can stop him. If you don’t stop him, who will?”

“So what if the world burns around us?” Tom snarked, slowly getting up from the couch. “Don’t you have that Avengers team, superpowered giants that stopped an entire alien invasion months ago?”

“The Avengers are already worn out enough from weeks of nonstop fighting.” The Director sighed heavily, “They can’t constantly fight against the Red Army. Despite S.H.I.E.L.D’s technology, the Red Army has a significant gap in advanced technology that gives them the edge in this war.”

Edd bites his lips, making his way over to Tom and Matt and started patting the ginger on the back, slowly bringing Matt back from his thoughts. He glanced nervously at Fury and the red woman, “So why us? Why not other superpowered people who could definitely give you more manpower? None of us here have any powers or influence over Tord.”

“Because you knew him. You, Thomas and Matthew here have all lived with him and thus you knew him.” Fury explained with a wave of his hand, “Knowledge is powerful Edd and any information S.H.I.E.L.D can get on the Red Leader, we have a higher chance of ending this war and saving many more lives.”

“If I really knew him, I wouldn’t have let him do all of that then.” The artist muttered under his breath sulkily, rubbing his palm against Matt’s back and looking away with a solemn gaze. “We didn’t know about his plans or his involvement in the army. We all thought that he had gone out to the city to fulfill his big dream and wished him luck. I thought he was my friend but he doesn’t seem to think the same, especially since he blew up our house.”

‘And tried to kill us.’ The trio thought simultaneously but never said aloud. 

“But that was then. This is now.” Fury reminded with a stoic face. “In but a few days, the Red Army will invade New York as its next campaign for conquest and the Red Leader will certainly not stop there. He will continue to wreak havoc all over the world until every single one of us bends down to his will.” The one eyed man watched Edd carefully, the confliction growing on the artist’s expression. “Sooner or later, London will fall as well and he’ll involve you in his war. You can’t run away forever. You may as well confront it now, Edward.” 

“None of us are going anymore and neither is Edd.” Tom cut in, glaring daggers at Fury and the red woman, and pushing Edd and Matt behind him. “He told you already didn’t he? We don’t want anything to do with that commie anymore.”

“Not even if the future of the world?” Fury demanded, irritation creeping into his voice. Tom opened his mouth to argue against the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D again when he felt Edd’s hand pat his shoulder and spared a glance at the artist with a questioning frown. 

“He’s got a point Tom.” Edd admitted dispiritedly, giving Tom a half hearted smile, “We can’t run away from him always, he’ll always find a way to get to us again. We might as well greet him again while we can, right?”

Tom practically glowered at the idea of doing something that’d involve the Red Army and shook his head, “No way. We were just starting to have a normal life again, Edd. We join this war, there’s no getting that life back.”

“Can you really say we were living though?” Matt finally pitched in, his usual optimism severely lacking in his voice. “Edd’s been running himself exhausted in doing things, you’ve been drinking those terrible drinks by gallons and I haven’t had a real good beauty sleep since then! I mean look, I even have bags under my beautiful face.” The ginger pointed at the very distinct bags sagging under his eyes. 

The eyeless brit opened his mouth at first to protest again but the looks on his friends’ face told him that their minds had been made up. He groaned out loud in defeat and threw his arms up in the air. “Fine, fine. Let’s just all throw away the life we were just getting used to, just to get involved in some stupid war the commie fuck decides to start. Team up with the Avengers to go kick ass and all that saving the world jazz.” 

A slight turn of his head towards Fury’s direction indicated the director that Tom was looking at his direction. “So where the hell do we sign up?” 

For a sliver of moment, Fury lets the corner of his mouth curl up in a smile before it’s quickly set back into a face of indifference. “Take only your most valuable possession and meet us downstairs.” 

Meanwhile deep within the Red Army’s main base was the Red Leader himself, hiding away in his lab and creating his newest invention that would no doubt turn the tide of war in his favour. Not like it wasn’t of course but the Avengers were proving to be a formidable opponent for keeping his forces out of the US for a long time. It was to be expected of the legendary team that had stopped an entire alien invasion from invading New York. But Tord’s technology was much, much better.

Despite losing his giant robot as well as half of his face and his right arm to boot, Paul and Patryck were fast to put him back of his feet in his road of recovery and he can’t ask for any better right hand men. Tord hums to himself a cheery tune while screwing in the loose bolt. 

Not even the silly Avengers would be able to stop him with their mediocre technology that’s barely succeeding in fighting against his own creations. It wouldn’t be long until the entire world was under his domain, and the Avengers would be no more. The Red Leader of the army set down his latest invention just in time for his cell to ring. He had expected nothing to truly ruin his mood of the day. 

“They’re WHAT?!” Tord screeched into the microphone, his temper flaring like an explosive. “What you mean that they’re gone? Where’d they go?” 

“R-Red leader sir, they followed a black man and a red haired woman.” The soldier on the other end stammered, fear gripping his tone. 

Tord swore under his breath, pushing aside his inventions to find his tablet and sift through various intelligence that detailed his enemies. He went straight down to the ‘S’ category, flicking through the folders until he found the one he was looking for. Two pictures of a man with an eyepatch and a red haired woman appeared on the screen and Tord growled.

“FAEN!” He all but roared out, crushing the phone in his grip and throwing its remains at the wall. Paul and Patryck rushed in his room not a minute later to see what the fuss was about, and were greeted with the sight of Tord angrily punching the wall beside him. 

“Red leader? Are things alright?” Patryck asked, concern etched on his face. 

“Fine?” Tord repeated slowly, eyeing at his right hand men with fury that wasn’t directed at them. “Yeah sure, everything’s fine except that S.H.I.E.L.D has gotten ahold of my old 'friends'.” 

Paul and Patryck exchanged nervous glances at each other, rarely did the Red Leader talk about his past even in front of them. They were aware that Tord’s former roommates were the reason behind his current state but otherwise they did not know much about them. 

“Sir, should they be eliminated then?” Paul inquired.

The Red Leader paused for a moment before giving his orders.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you've enjoyed this because I was honestly surprised nobody brought up Nick Fury after his brief appearance in PowerEdd. Now before you ask me to continue this, no. At least, not for a long time because I'm an inconsistent person down at the core and instead of working on the next chapter for Shades, I did this.


End file.
